New Favorite Candy
by BCbabe
Summary: This is my first Fic so be nice. Butch and Buttercup come home after a long day of taking candy. what happens when Buttercup takes Butch's candy? ONE-SHOT


Me: HI! I thought I should make this sweet little fic for Halloween

Buttercup: its not even Halloween! Its past it!

Me: well I just went through my Halloween candy and suddenly got this idea :P

Buttercup: you still trick or treat?

Me: well duh! Free candy FTW

Buttercup:….well why me and HIM! Why is it always him?!

Butch: you know you love it ;)

Me: Because I love you guys together! :3 and I just got the idea :P

Buttercup: don't I get a say in this?

Butch&Me: NO!

Buttercup: …(._." )

Me: now I feel bad…you wanna say the disclaimer?

Buttercup: SURE! She doesn't own me, butch-

Me: sadly

Buttercup: she doesn't own anything other than the plot and her computer

Me: …enjoy

I laughed as we ran away with the whole bowl of candy from yet ANOTHER rich dude's house. I looked over at Butters. She was dressed up as a cat. She had ears, a tail connected to her black leggings, one of my oversized black sweaters, black Nikes, and a collar that had a bell on it and said 'PUSSYCAT' on it. I was a Biker. Complete with black leather jacket, leather pants, black combat boots, black shirt, bandana, and black sun glasses. When we got back to her house, we ran to her room to see what we got. We poured all of the candy on her bed. We hit the mother load. Mostly Hershey's chocolate. She kicked off her shoes and took off the ears and said, "Dude if candy could be traded in for money we'd be set for life" I kicked off my shoes instead and said, "Well, we could sell it at school for unreasonable prices" "Nah, I wanna eat it" she said sticking her tongue out.

After a while we finished counting it "164 Kit Kats, 2 Milky Ways, 37 M&Ms, 58 packages of Dots(**Me:ew**), 43 Tootsie Rolls, a Push Pop, 98 lollipops, pretzels, 3 Starbursts, 71 Smarties, and 278 Hershey's chocolate." She said dreamily. "We have hit the mother load babe" I said. We immediately opened it and started eating everything. She stole my only Milky Way and stuffed half of it in her mouth. I stared at her with wide eyes then said, "You son of a bitch. You're eating my candy." She took the other half that she didn't eat yet and said, "Still have this." She said pointing at the half eaten Milky Way in her mouth. I playfully glared at her. "Give it." I demanded. She pointed to it again and slowly chewed away at it. I quickly tried to reach for it. Key word: TRY. She just smacked my hand away. I smirked as I got an idea. She closed her eyes to laugh and I quickly shot forward to grab it with my mouth. But before I did she put It all in her mouth. Our lips crashed together and our eyes quickly shot open. We froze completely. I stared into her big, shocked, beautiful lime green orbs. Holy shit. She's gonna kill me. I quickly separated us and looked at her, expecting her to yell and pound me into the ground. She grabbed the back of my head and dragged me downstairs. She opened the door, most likely to kick me out. But instead of immediately slamming the door she brought my head forward towards hers. She closed her eyes while mine shot open. Butch processing time…..3…..2…1. She's kissing me!? She started to pull away since I was just standing there like an idiot. But I quickly reacted and pulled her back. We stood there in front of her house, making out, until air was a major problem. We stared at each other in total silence. I opened my mouth to speak but she just ran into her house closing the door behind her. I slowly turned around and walked down her house's walkway. I was about to take off to fly home when I heard something coming towards my head. I quickly turned around and caught it in my hand. I looked in the direction it came from to see Buttercup closing her window. I blinked a few times before I opened my hand to see what she threw at me. A Milky Way. I smirked at it as I flew away. I opened it and slipped it into my mouth. I think Milky Ways are my new favorite candy.

Me: I know it's TOO short but it's my first one shot

Buttercup:*hiding from Butch*

Butch: *right behind Buttercup eating a milky way*…what are we hiding from?

Buttercup: AAHHH!*hits Butch and runs*

Butch: *runs after her* DON'T DENIE FATE!

Buttercup: GET AWAY FROM ME WEIRDO!

Butch: read and review

Buttercup: or Butch dies

Me: …o_o

Buttercup: BYE! (don't review)


End file.
